Guardian's Keeper
by OzoraWings
Summary: Their meeting - like all meetings are, was really quite by chance and really quite long ago. Since then they have fought and defended, lost and protected. They have shared many things - many adventures along their way and though they live a life that some might say never ends, they still have many journeys ahead of them, since this is a story of a Guardian and his Keeper...


**Code: ** -GK-CH.01

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

**Medium: **Rise of the Guardians _crossover _How To Train Your Dragon

**Title:** Guardian's Keeper

**Chapter:** 1

**Rated:** "T" because I'm paranoid :P

Jack had never felt quite so exhausted as he did in the back of North's sley, his body was aching with fatigue; muscles heavy and barely moving while his joints locked and his eyes became half-mast. Totally drained; like he had just tried to delay a storm.

His powers were stretched far too thin and he knew - knew all too well that he would have little control over the elements for a week- maybe two afterwards if he thought about his conduit being snapped in half, his very _soul _being broken into pieces.

He wouldn't regret it of course; he had saved Belief and helped the Guardians - his new...co-workers? Team members? Whoever they were. It was what needed to be done but it also put him in awkward position once he got home... boy he was _not _looking forward to the reception.

Despite that, it had been a long twenty-four hours (maybe it had been more?) and he was _longing _for the snow - for auburn hair and shining orbs of peridot, comforting arms and a steady heartbeat.

That is, if he got past the hard, demanding gaze and unhappily, stern lips.

' -Ack, Jack?' glazed eyes turned to the concerned fairy, sitting to his left and smiled tiredly; she was hovering again with worry and anxiousness in her movements and in her face - a bit like a mother hen really.

'Yeah Tooth?' his voice came out through the block in his throat as he swallowed, watching as the Guardians of Memories glanced at Bunny and Sandy in fret and Jack knew he must have missed something. He ran his hands down his slightly warm face (still cold to everyone else, but not right for a Winter Spirit) to try and brush the lethargy away 'What were we talking about?'

Tooth fiddled with her fingers unsurely 'I - we just wanted to know how you were feeling... you seem' she weighed the words in her mind but didn't have to finish as it was done for her.

'Sha'hered, mate' Bunny stated, arms folded over his chest even as he kept away from the sides of the sley and bunched his paws onto the floor - as if doing so would help ground him 'Ya look sha'hered'

Jack blinked, looking to North who was half turned, watching the conversation in the corner of his eyes; before turning to a serious looking Sandy and to Bunny and Tooth who were initiating this.

'Yeah, well' the Spirit of Winter shrugged 'This isn't my finest of moments' waving it away as he concentrated on the cooling qualities of Wind as he faintly called for it - wanting to try and freeze the warmth that was coming to his skin. Not hot enough to be...dangerous but enough to be uncomfortable and slightly sickening.

'The Memories' Tooth murmured, voice carrying through the air 'It would have tired you and... then all the fighting you've done...' Jack had confessed about looking into the snapshots that his baby teeth had held ten minutes into the journey while giving them back to their Holder.

'Ve vill 'ave to 'ave look at you yes?' and though the way North phased it seemed like Jack had a choice, the tone didn't and the newest Guardian knew then and there that he would have to...slip out the back to get out of it.

'No need to overreact' Jack tried to reason as he couldn't stay; he had to get going - get home before _he _woke up without him there 'It's nothing that I'm not... unused to; similar to the blizzard of '68' Jack flashed a grin to Bunny but the rabbit made no signs of irritation or indignation that usually came with the mentioning ' 'Bit of sleep and I'll be as good as new'

'Jack...' Tooth trailed unsurely as Sandy flashed quick images that were trying to refute what Jack had said 'You really don't... it would really make us feel better if we got you to North's Workshop and looked you over'

The Spirit shook his head; _no, _he really did need to get home but... he couldn't make it there on his own otherwise he would have already said his goodbyes - to see them again later, but he didn't have the energy to make it all the way and although he trusted the Winds he needed to be able to circulate the currents in order to go in the right direction. Jack just didn't have it in him. Would probably fly right into a tree - or building.

'I really _am _fine' Jack grumbled.

'Sure ya 're' Bunny snorted with an irritated eye rolled 'Ya Gumbie. ...' his eyes narrowed on the unease in the new Guardian's form but also the unnatural stillness for such an active individual 'Ya needed somewhere?' though he had never thought of Jack as anything but a thorn in his side, he _was _the Spirit of Winter and he did have weather to Shepard.

Jack's eyes once again flickered to everyone in the slay before signing and sagging in his spot 'Not really'

The rest of the trip was relatively silent, bits of smalltalk being exchanged though the other Guardians realised quickly that Jack wasn't really participating and did try slightly harder to involve him but they _also _realised that they didn't know the first thing about Jack - didn't know those telltale mannerisms, his habits, his interests which made things even more awkward.

It was a relief when they finally landed, Bunny quickly hopping off of the flying machine - and consequent death trap and onto the solid ground while Tooth followed with an amused air, and North started to shout orders to his yetis' to get rooms ready in russian.

Sandy and Jack where the last getting off and the other Guardians watched, wincing as the usually energetic Spirit struggled to get out of the sley, Sandy flanking his side in case he should fall.

It really didn't do much for their conscious that the Guardian they were so critical of had saved them and seemed so...enervated. Bunny was feeling especially guiltily about how things had gone down but he couldn't find a time to apologise - and he _would _have to apologise and if he didn't do it quickly and Sandy found out what had happened while he had disappeared... well, there would be hell to pay.

Jack was unsure on his feet and the grace and balance he demonstrated was gone. Bunny, the few times he had run into the Spirit didn't think he had seen him standing on his legs without leaning in impossible angles with his staff, or swaggering around like he knew every move before you made it - Jack was otherwise always in the air, hovering or swooping about, but Jack wasn't which brought to him more unease.

As soon as they had reached the front door there was a hustle of activity which circled around Jack as North called out orders. Bunny smiled as the Spirit of Winter was manhandled in the hall until he was in a yeti's arms and being carried through the Workshop and into the private rooms.

Jack had squeaked indignantly, flailing and demanding to be put down but his efforts were weak which went to show how exhausted he was as he was lowered onto a bed and stripped of his frosted hoodie so the examination could start while other helpers had opened windows and killed the heating to this side of the building to make it more comfortable for the Spirit of Winter.

Big, furry fingers plodded and searched his torso as Jack continued to protest, the other Guardians settling around the room to watch 'Geez, guys' Jack huffed 'Is this really necessary?'

'Oh course!' North answered, hands on hips as he watched with an analytical eye as his workers cleaned, washed and bandaged Jack's rips - front and back, which looked to have taken quite the beating but for the life of him, he could not remember a time from where the baby of the team could have gotten them; perhaps it was the time Jack had been forced from the sky in the final confrontation or at the start when Sandy had been shot? Though Jack hadn't actually landed; Tooth had caught him... The blast perhaps.

'If you were so injured you should have said something!' Tooth exclaimed because for an immortal to gain such deep seated bruises... 'We could have...we would have done something'

'Calm down, Tooth' Jack smiled, face peeking out from the side of Phil 'It'll heal soon enough, besides I think we were all a little preoccupied with Pitch - and I'll be _fine_'

'But Jack -'

'Chill would you? It'll all heal' Jack reassured before he turned his attention to North as he tried to ignore the yeti 'North would you mind giving me a lift back after this...once over?'

'Would not be problem' North agreed 'Are you needing to go some place?'

Jack winced as Phil found a particularly tender area 'Just home' he grinned which made the older Guardians feel even more uncomfortable; they didn't know where he lived - even after his centuries of service to Mother Nature.

'Vould you not pre'ver to stay 'ere?' North inquired gently; he wouldn't have thought that Jack would want to be to unaccompanied after everything that had happened and the wounds that would have to heal - not to mention it would probably make it easier to get to know each other.

Jack blinked back the tiredness for a moment, surprise marring his features before he shook his head 'That's...a nice offer' he admitted 'But I do have to get home after this, I kinda walked out at a bad time' Jack said semi-sheepishly which confused the guardians 'And - well let's just say that I'll be in more then a bit of trouble if I don't get back soon -'

Just then - as if being called, the wind from the open window picks up and blows into the room harshly, bringing snow in with it. The Guardians sans one Spirit shivered and took a step back, wincing their eyes from the force while the yeti blinked and Jack groaned, head slumping against the fluffy (and nicely (by this time) frozen) pillow.

"Chto na Zemle - ?.! " North exclaimed once he had been able to full open his eyes from the blast of ice, face shocked and hands bracing themselves the the golden metal hilts of his swords.

Tooth gasped and Bunny readied his weapon while Sandy merely raised an eyebrow when they focused on the huge, ebony creature that's powerful wings were causing a storm inside while it hovered above the ground until it landed with such intensity that the ground shook.

The animal that had flown through the window was... the blackest darkness they had seen, with what seemed to be onyx, shinning pebbles scattered around its head and leg. It had heavy feet, where they had a larger surface area then one would have thought with the weight of the top of it's leg steaming downwards. It's head was an odd peach shape with the most unusual... ears? Only there were two pairs and they were erect as it looked around the room; as if it was a defense. It's tail was long and curled to the other side of them to rest before they got a good look at it. It's body was outlined by a brown leather contraction which was strapped around it's neck and went around both it's front legs and torso, bits of silver like metal shinning through to act as links to separate parts.

The eyes though...the deep shape of green that could only be described of emerald or... maybe with how they shined... the brightness - they were like a dual set of perfectly cut peridot gems and stood out with it's ebony, slanted pupils.

The rider of this breast went unnoticed by all but one until the brunet swung his legs over and dropped to the the carpeted floor, one metal footstep clinking despite the sound being muffled by the soft ground underneath.

The obvious immortal then came under scrutiny and... pause when all the Guardians who didn't already know the seemingly adolescent form (Sandy) found the brunet so familiar with their knew coworker - Jack that it made them hesitate.

His face was oval and well portioned, puppy-fat gone and replaced with a good jawbone and a heavy set that added years to him despite that youthful air that still bled through, giving him a conflicting quality as the way he _felt _made him feel so much older... world weary almost.

His shoulders weren't overly board and his body was awfully similar to Jack's again in that his form could be consider lanky if he wasn't so slender - and the way he moved being that of a seasoned fighter, the muscles that were so easily overlooked in the smooth lines of his form taut and ready.

His skin was mostly clear - and a nice olive colour so he obviously wasn't the kind to burn easily, however that usually meant he was also the type that wouldn't tan much either. He had hints of freckles on the bridge of his nose, branching outsides and bursts slightly on the beginnings of his cheeks before they end.

His hair - once again much like Jack's, is a mess; sticking out in every direction and obviously having never seen much treatment. With the hair however that's were it stops; there were plenty of differences, like colour for one. The stranger's was a coppery chestnut and it could easily have been imagined that at least one of his parents had been a redhead. It grew longer at the bottom, strands the reaching the bottom of his neck with some being braided into tight, small plaits which were a fingertip wide - or visible for that matter, but they were there, scattered around.

What he wore was... unexpected, though only when you put the brunet beside the Spirit of Winter who had been seen in nothing but "modern" clothes for the past couple of centuries, the kind you would see the average teenager wearing - the mortals that is (which was unusual as most immortals tended to stick with their own traditional so not to forget where they came from).

His shirt was thick woolen and white - it seemed old fashioned (and probably was as some immortals tended to stick with things they knew; things that lasted), and was loose fitting at the front with a bit of a cut which though didn't expose any more skin, the top did hang low which did put on show his collarbone.

The brunet's torso however was more protected with a thick leather belt which seemed to be made out of the same material as what the creature's was. The belt was toughened with two other black strands which was threaded through at the sides and was tightened with silver buckles that were round at the front; one rested on his first rib while the other sat on the end of his stomach.

The belt connected to what appeared to be a hip holster (on the right side) which ended at the start of his knee; it was longer then needed, but that was probably to support a sword that was heavy. The only distinctive thing they could see on the brunet's right side about his weapon was the hilt - and when North saw it he had to frown; not many would still have that design anymore, it had a leather strap grip and a rounded, almost medallion like end to it.

His right foot was in a thick boots that was obviously for bad weather - thick snow most likely, the colour was also a latte colour, however the other appendage wore not any shoe - or anything at all for that matter. He did not have a foot, and was missing a good chunk of his calf.

Replacing that was instead an interesting contraption that was also made of metal where it attached to the leg, there was almost a barrel of wood to keep it there, his dark olive green trouser leg stopping neatly - and being tucked into the ridge. The prostatic's "barrel" was also supported with a single strap which rested further up into his early thigh, above his knee.

The brunet's forearms were also protected with leather guards - thick and most likely heavy which intertwined his middle finger to help keep it in place, along with the numerous back ties that would stop it moving in a fight - or in the air.

The immortal's eyes however... his _eyes, _they commanded attention - were the same shape, the same tone - _the same colour _as the creatures; peridot. It was strange in a way; that they would share such a thing...

The Guardians remained very still as the creature looked their way for but a second before seemingly to snort and dismiss them, bat like rings folding silently as it went to watch it's passenger intently. The rider didn't seem much older then Jack but had more of a maturity, with a commanding area and a stern expression on what would normally be considered a kind face.

'A-ah, your up already?' The Guardians had never heard Jack sound quite so nervous before as the brunet put his weight onto his right side (his stronger side) and crossed his arms over his chest - glaring with an unimpressed air about him.

'Ja' the brunet replied - Tooth recognising immediately what language he was speaking and where the slight accent steamed from, even when he continued on in english 'And guess what I found once I had? An empty house'

Jack cringed 'Yeah funny that -'

It would have been humorous watching someone with Jack's personality sweat if they knew what was going on 'You have explanation?' the brunet suggested 'Because I could have sworn someone promising me they'd be there until I had to go again.' he seemed to pause 'Of course... that was _before _that same someone snuck out, past Toothless... which is quite impressive' the creature seemed to... _grumble _if that was the right word for the noise it made, glaring balefully at Jack. And boy was there a story there.

'Um... it's actually an interesting story' _Bingo. _The brunet raised his eyebrow doubtfully but said no more, obviously waiting 'So, I - yeah. I was just getting some fresh air when um'

'I'm waiting.'

'So, I was out for a walk -'

'We've covered that' the brunet dismissed.

'- When I got tossed into a sack, through a magic portal.' Jack finished; and he couldn't be in fault for _That _... Which reminded him that he really _did _need to talk to North about kidnapping people; because that could become a problem later on.

The brunet frowned, glancing at North before refocusing his attention back onto Jack, apparently catching on pretty quickly, if stupidly fast - really, how _had _he made that connection? 'And you did not just come back because?...' he left the questioning hanging but not unanswered.

'Um, that was our fault' Tooth interrupted though she was unsure that she should be; she didn't recognise this immortal and he obviously knew Jack well... it didn't really seem her place but it wasn't Jack's fault that he had disappeared.

'Yeah, the Snowflake was helpin' us with a problem of ours' Bunny added.

'Is been _long _day, no?' Getting longer still.

Sandy nodded, smile in place as he stepped forward, hand held out to the brunet who sighed resignedly before he returned the gesture, features softening as he took in the tiny, golden man.

The brunet knelt but it wasn't in the condescending manner that the Guardians were sometimes used to seeing, it was simply someone taller being accommodating - like Jack had done when he had first been "kidnapped" while he had been trying to understand the shimmering signs ('_Yeah thanks, Little Man. That's really not helping')_.

'Nice to see you again, Sandy' the brunet said gently (which caught the other Guardian's attention quickly), his hand engulfing the other's easily. Images swam overhead quickly - faster then the other Guardians had ever seen him do and amazingly the brunet seemed to understand as his face seemed to fall 'I...see, Pitch then'

Sandy nodded enthusiastically.

'I...really was planning on coming back before you woke up' Jack stated now, propping himself up against Phil's protests as the yeti tried to gently push the Spirit of Winter back down without agitating his injuries and was unsuccessful - giving up in the end and throwing his arms up in the air 'I just got a bit preoccupied'

The brunet shook his head as he straightened and walked towards the bed, bringing the Guardians' attention to - for the first time - just how unsteady his legs seemed to be and it didn't appear to be because of his prostatic, the tightness around his bloodshot eyes, the slight shake of his hands and the horrible tension in his shoulders.

The black creature whined almost pitifully and got a pet as the brunet went to sit on the edge of the bed, spine bending as he did so 'Himinn, you could not have had a busier day. You trouble magnetic - and you think _that's _ "preoccupied"? I'd hate to see what you think is "caught up in a deadly tangle"' he stated dryly, face deadpanning as he did so 'Oh wait; too late.'

Was...that a pout on Jack's face? 'Look whose talking Green Eyes, you've been coming back being more and more exhausted'

The brunet huffed but didn't dispute that statement but did seem to grow grayer as he bowed his head into the crook of Jack's neck. The Spirit of Winter frowned, hands hovering at the brunet's back as he listened to the uneven breathing and lowered his palms onto the other's shoulders.

The Guardians' frowned, exchanging looks as this situation got stranger, on noticing that however Jack nudged the brunet slightly as the other's body had become more and more lax - putting more and more weight onto Jack as peridot orbs closed 'Green Eyes... I'd like you to meet ... my fellow Guardians'

"Green Eyes" seemed to regain some life as his lids flow open and his head snapped to the Guardians gathering, so quickly that some thought that he had given himself whiplash 'Fellow...?' the poor thing looked so lost as he looked between them and Jack that Tooth couldn't help but step in again.

The Guardian of Memories fluttered forward a few places, fiddling with her fingers 'Y-yes Manny - er, the Man on the Moon, chose another... to help us fight against Pitch Black'

One of the brunet's hands bunched themselves up in Jack's bandages before he realised what he was doing (alerted by a bitten off moan) and quickly let go 'Várkunn' he muttered to blinking blue eyes.

Tooth's eyes widened, _That'e not German... _

Jack waved it away easily 'No harm, no foul'

"Green eyes" just signed again, obviously tired as the bags under his glazing orbs intensified 'Jack...' he said mournfully 'What have you gotten yourself into this time? Or what _had _you gotten yourself into? And tell me quickly so I can bury myself faster for entering through someone _else's _window _worried _about you'

Jack grinned sheepishly though he did feel bad; he didn't break his promises so his partner would be understandably concerned when he woke up without him there; it would be out of behaviour for him as they always waited for the other's sleeping cycle to catch up - watching over them. He hadn't been.

'It is no problem' North reassured on seeing the problem 'As you say "No harm, no foul"'

'I try not to dismiss breaking and entering' the brunet stated, giving Jack a bit of a glare but there was no bite behind it.

Jack rolled his eyes 'Pi' drawing the brunet's - Pi's attention again before gesturing to the bunny of the group 'I know you know...kinda anyway, the Sandman, so meet this old grouch of a kangaroo -'

'Oi!' Bunny exclaimed, scowl in place though there was no genuine anger or hurt in the expression; they had put of of their... grudges away after the final confrontation.

'- E. Aster Bunnymund'

Despite his fein of temper, the rabbit nodded to the unknown immortal ' 'Ello there, mate' the brunet nodded back, smile in place however strained with lethargy - _and how the hell did someone get so tired and still make it to the North's_ was beyond him.

'Hi' the brunet replied almost awkwardly which seemed odd for someone who seemed so... close to the Show Pony.

'Then we have, Toothianna' Jack leant into Pi conspiratory and continued on in a stage whisper which made Tooth blush in embarrassment; 'Be careful around that one; she likes teeth' Pi snorted and tossed Bunny's thoughts out the window by sending the Queen a very familiar grin.

'Um, hello' Tooth said kindly, though her cheeks were still pink 'Nice to meet you'

Pi nodded 'And you'

Jack then drew Pi to the Russian 'And this guy's Nicholas St. North'

And Pi was met with North's usual gusto as he smiled widely - all teeth showing through his beed 'Meeting is nice, yes? You being good friends with Jack?'

Pi nodded, lowing himself a little more again - as if to physically prove what North was saying 'Yeah... you could say that' the creature snorted again, sounding almost sarcastic as it lowered itself to the floor, folding it's front legs to place it's chin comfortably - having already deemed the Guardians a non-threat 'No one asked you' Pi muttered towards the creature who simply huffed 'And sorry... about breaking in...' he apologised uncomfortably.

North just laughed, though he did raise an eyebrow in Jack's direction 'It is no problem - no problem' he dismissed 'I have been having lots of breakings ins, yes?'

Pi frowned in confusion but he looked down suspiciously to the Spirit of Winter.

Jack cleared his throat, bringing most of the attention back to him even when the Guardian's eyes did trail between the two on the bed 'Guardians meet my bonded; Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third - A.K.A Pi and his disagreeable pet, Toothless' Jack smiled, nudging the brunet more, probably to help keep him awake then anything else 'Green Eyes meet the Guardians'

The was a moment of silence before it was broken by a poorly contained snort coming from Bunny who did a bad job to conceal it as a large paw went to clap his mouth, shoulders bobbing.

Hiccup exhaled 'Yeah...their definitely _your _friends'

Bunny shook his free paw from side to side 'N-nah - s-sorry mate' he bit out as he tried to contain himself 'B-but t-that be a mighty shonky of a name'

'Only one I got' Hiccup replied, ill at humour; he had heard it all before as his name had long since gone out of fashion - out of everything really. He had gotten a lot of slack from it by other immortals (like Jack at the beginning and Bunny now) and the ones who _could _control themselves better (the remaining Guardians) just didn't know how to react. Not like Hiccup blamed them but he couldn't do much about his name.

'Um... th-that's a very...unusual name, Hiccup' Tooth said unsurely; it was the most...uncommon name she had heard for... a _very _long time 'When, if you not mind be asking, did you get it?'

Hiccup shrugged 'Wasn't the worst one about while I was still alive' he muttered before going on in a louder voice that made the Guardians assume that they weren't meant to hear the first bit 'I haven't kept track of the years...'

'Make you feel old?' Jack suggested innocently to which he was hit however it lacked strength.

'Though I'd say... around a thousand or so years' Hiccup stated unsurely, to which some of the Guardians choked 'It's the face isn't it?' he said to them, which they had no answer to; it shouldn't surprise them, most immortals did not look their age - _they _thank the skies did not look their age.

'I'm pretty sure it's the height' Jack cut in.

Hiccup snorted 'Every generation gets taller; it's not _my _fault everyones growing up to be giants'

'Oh come on now' Jack grinned, petting Hiccup's back while the brunet half heartedly glared 'Don't be do modest! Your tiny!'

'And your dead' Hiccup warned, though it did not appear at all threatening with how his body was becoming more and more lax. Jack shuffled until he was sat up to the headboard and only with a little help from Phil too!

Hiccup was straddled over him slightly, back arm leaning on the pillow while there torsos where touching, Hiccup's legs only bent moderately as he probably hadn't intended to start to drift off, head in position to fall into Jack's nock of neck in a moments notice.

Jack forced himself to not sigh; he didn't regret helping (just the opposite) but he couldn't help but feel guilty with the situation he's placed Hiccup as he continued their usual banter, shocked Guardians watching in the background 'Are you admitting it then?'

'Admitting what?' Hiccup grumbled, eyes somewhat glazed.

'That your so old you've lost count of time?'

'Sure, because being immortal automatically makes you worry about age' Hiccup snarked before continuing to the Guardians 'Ignore him, he was dropped as a child' Bunny snorted again.

'Around one-thousand, two-hundred, I'd say' Jack put in and to their looks he added; 'I've been... around while Jamie did his history homework - terrible stuff by the way, made me almost glad that it wasn't around when I was born' Jack shook himself '_Anyway_ Hiccup is one of the original vikings'

Eyes widened as the took in the unassuming boy 'V-Viking, mate? Blimey' Bunny blinked as Hiccup sighed... again. This must not be an unusual reaction when his origins were discovered.

North hummed 'You do not seem viking type' he commented.

Hiccup looked at them dryly 'No, but where do you think the name "Hiccup" came from?' he shook his head as he snorted, muttering under his breath 'Can't say Stoick the Vast didn't have a sense of humour'

'His village believed that having...terrible names would keep away...' Jack frowned, forgetting for a moment.

'Trolls' Hiccup supplied easily.

'That ever work out for ya mate?' Bunny asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hiccup shook his head wistfully 'No.' he replied, thick in humour 'And with the life I had... never did. It's not working now either if you must know'

'Ya don' say?'

'I met Jack, didn't I?' Hiccup returned as Jack exclaimed indignantly "Oi!" while the Guardians all exchanged looks; they both seemed...to get on well; there was a good connection.

'How long have you two known each other?' Tooth inquired politely but she was genuinely interested as she smiled towards Hiccup who seemed to have given up the internal fight and finally rested his head on Jack from where it had been bobbing in the air.

'Hmm' Hiccup hummed unsurely and they knew then that sleep was only so far away 'Well _I _met Jack while he was in his fifties so...I must have been in my thousands'

'At least' Jack butted in which earned him a sloppy swat which he caught with a frown and held onto, interlinking their fingers so Hiccup wouldn't want to pull away.

'Why I' Hiccup broke off from a yawn before continuing 'Why I put up with him I'll never know'

Jack rolled his eyes and with a small smile kissed the top of Hiccup's head 'Well, too late to get rid of me now'

'Mnn. Don't ... remind ...me' Hiccup muttered as his eyes closed for the last time and his breathing started to even out from his place against Jack's body.

Jack sighed in relief as Hiccup finally succumb to his tiredness and gave in, using his free hand to brush the wasps of hair out of his eyes as he looked at the relaxed face in slumber before looking up and meeting four questioning faces 'Um...'

Tooth squealed 'You two are _so _cute together!' she exclaimed loudly, only to quieten with the numerous hushes hissed her way 'Oops! Sorry' she whispered, wincing slightly only to smile brighter at looking at Jack and Hiccup again 'How long have you be bonded?'

Jack's face was one of amusement as he answered the hyperactive fairy and thought it just as well that she wasn't one for sugar 'Two hundred years give or take' he answered, remembering the week that it took him to get Hiccup to agree in the first place 'Ombric did the ceremony'

Sandy signed a four leaf clover and Jack smiled 'Thanks, Sandy' he said lowly before looking back to the brunet on top of him. Sighing, he rest his head against the board behind him, shoulders sagging 'Sometimes I feel like I need it.'

'Jack' he looked up and there was worry in Tooth's tone as she frowned slightly 'Why... why is he here?'

Jack heaved a sigh, free hand rubbing the back of his neck without jolting Hiccup 'That's... that's really my fault'

North raised his eyebrows 'Could be needing explanation' the others nodded.

'Well...Hiccup's been really busy lately; he's the Spirit of Communication so all the confrontation in the Mortal World at the moments been taking all his time. Sometimes even _ I _don't know what he's doing' Jack explained, one of his hands trailing up Hiccup's back while the other played with his hair 'Because of that we don't always see a lot of each other, he's got his job that can take him just about anywhere and I've got mine, that - you guessed it, takes me just about anywhere.'

'Is this being problem for bonding?' North enquires gently.

Jack frowns, shrugging 'We knew each other for years before I even considered it, so we're pretty used to the distance; it's the tired spells that can be... worrying' it took awhile before he elaborated 'After a particularly bad storm I ended in a snowdrift for three days before Toothless sniffed me out. Four years after that, at night while I was Shepherding the snow to Canada, Toothless came to me again, panicked and pulling me away with his teeth, I followed and it turns out that had Pi collapsed in a tree'

'So... ya two Gumbies are _both _workaholics?' Bunny asked after the silenced had stretched a bit too long.

Jack smirked slightly 'And here I thought a was a Show Pony. But, yeah, we can both get pretty run down so when we're run down together we make sure to stay until the others awake before leaving' the Spirit of Winter wrinkled his nose 'Of course... we do leave notes when we _have _to leave since some aspects of what we do just can't be left'

Sandy signed what seemed to be a letter and then a cross above his head.

Jack shook his 'I did... but I said that I was only stepping out and should be back before morning...'

'An' 'e got _that _worked up with you bein' late?' Bunny raised a brow.

'Well I'm usually on time but Hiccup was probably worried about the Blackout seeing as _I _had never experienced one before and to be fair, I _was _having my arse handed to me a few hours ago; he was right to be concerned'

None of the Guardians could fault that but the conversation was already dying down and Jack was tired... didn't have the energy to start one up again, especially with the comforting heat that Hiccup radiated (much like that of the sun on a cool day when he had been still alive).

Unexpectedly or not, North was the first to move, clapping his hands with a gentle smile on his face 'Presuming I that you and poorly-named bonded be staying now, yes?'

Jack blinked back the sleep and the Guardians watched as he weighed his options, glancing to the lax bundle in his arms and the creature that was asleep near North's dead fireplace 'You wouldn't let me ride you anyway' he muttered to it.

The creature seemed to grumble a noise in it's sleep, from the sound most likely agreeing as it was accompanied with a shake of the head. Jack raised his eyes upwards, cursing about "lazy lizards" under his breath before turning to his now-host 'That... would be great, I mean if you don't mind, moving Hiccup is never... easy and Witless over there has no intention of giving us a lift and I don't... Wind won't be able to carry us both home...'

North shook his arms adamantly 'Of course not!' he exclaimed, though he did quietened down when he had two harsh hisses and one silent directed at him 'Of course not, I being very pleased to 'ave you! Very pleased! Once better we talk, but now you be getting resting! Ve vill see you then'

And without another word, the Guardian's left their newest member and...member's _family _(because they sure hadn't seen _that _coming) to heal up and sleep.

**A/N (22.08.13) - **

So... here we go again. Crossover! Yay!Took forever to get this finished actually; I had a lot of trouble with the beginning, middle and end. No, that's a lie, the beginning came naturally but the rest... it was like getting water from a rock; not the easiest thing I've ever done.

Everything was giving me trouble! Bunny's accent, North's accent, Hiccup's language! Do you realise how ...lacking Norse is and I don't mean to be insulting (it was actually really interesting) it was just... for someone unlearnt like me to find words from my language to another I haven't heard before when there isn't a direct translation was... difficult. I tried looking for "sorry" or "apology" but couldn't find it!

Anyway I hope that the accents _did _sound okay, in the books North doesn't actually _have _an accent, I don't know if that's because they were actually speaking in Russian (which is most likely) but in the movie he does have one. I really liked it and of course I couldn't have Bunny talking "normal" english either; the whole "kangaroo" thing is mainly cuz of his accent.

Um...what else do I have to say?... Oh! Yeah, Hiccup's image is basically the same as his design in the teaser trailer for How To Train Your Dragon 2, small differences in clothing, nothing big however (haven't seen it yet? Check it out!).

Another thing before I go (yeah, I talk too much. These A/N's are as much a time to give you information and spoilers as it is for me to rant) I will be using Hiccup's proper name and not changing it like so many people do; he's got nicknames to better fit in with the world of "today" but I wouldn't get rid of it; it's where he started from, where he grew from and it symbolises a lot. It'd be a waste.

The following chapters, however many there will be, will be very One-shoty because it will be filled of Oneshots that will probably range from pre and posts in both movies depending on how deep in I get, how Jack and Hiccup meet and so on. Just a warning! Don't complain later!

Oh! (I keep _forgetting _things today) rated "T" for safety.

**Tumblr: **ozorawings

**-You're still by my side when all the things I've done have left you bleeding-**

I **apologise** if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added '_Guardian's Keeper' _to their favorites/ alerts or took the time to review, You also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


End file.
